X-ray absorption spectroscopy studies of dilute biological systems of the EXAFS type are inherently insensitive relative to optical absorption methods, and synchrotron orbital radiation is often unstable and noisy in its intensity and position. Therefore, any steps taken to achieve the theoretical maximum signal/noise ratio are of paramount importance in increasing the scientific data output from X-ray absorption studies and to maximize the effectiveness of limited and precious beam time assignments. Following a recent study of focussed and unfocussed X-ray beam lines (1) low frequency noise in the range 1-20Hz was found to originate from (a) amplitude modulation arising from variations in X-ray beam intensity, (b) position modulation arising from variations in X-ray beam position, (c) statistical fluctuations of the fluorescent radiation from the metal atoms and the elastically scattered radiation of variable energy as the metal atom K or L edge is scanned. Noise from amplitude modulation can be reduced by improving linearity of detectors and their associated electronics and by carefully matching reference and signal detector characteristics. The correction of (b) noise problems in the electron beam of a dedicated source is currently attempted by magnetic steering of the beam into user beam lines from a point 20 M from the user end station. Our proposal provides individual user compensation for the major components to noises (a) and (b) by the use of a carrier modulation system of good noise immunity.